Master Plan/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : JACKSON: So, do you have the key, or not? : LYDIA: Not. ( ) : ERICA: pleadingly Please, Allison, stop! : PETER: I'm gonna tell you how to stop Jackson. : PETER: There is one young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond-- one person who can save him. : MELISSA: Somebody is hurt! Somebody is down on the field! : LYDIA: Jackson! Jackson! : ISAAC: He did it to himself? : STILINSKI: Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son??? ( ) BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : PARAMEDIC: Thanks for your help, but we can take it from here. : MELISSA: You know, I'm gonna have to give a statement. Why don't I ride with you? : PARAMEDIC: awkwardly Um, I think that would be a little... : MELISSA: Perfect! Great. : PARAMEDIC: sarcastically Great. ARGENT HOUSE : STILES: Ow, ow! : STILES: Ow! Ow! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILINSKI: I've got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His Jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means... : STILINSKI: defeated The hell, I don't know what that means. : STILINSKI: Um, look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him-- : ISAAC: gently We'll call you. : SCOTT: Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him. : STILINSKI: Yeah... I'll see you, okay? : COACH: McCall... We need you on the team, okay? You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up. : SCOTT: sheepishly Yeah, I know, Coach... : COACH: All right. I mean, I-I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. : COACH: shrugging Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know... that's different. It's Greenberg! : COACH: I'm just saying, we-- I-- need you on the team. Get your grades back up. : SCOTT: nodding I will. : COACH: I know. : SCOTT: Is that everyone? : ISAAC: I think so... : ISAAC: You're gonna find him by scent? : SCOTT: Yeah. We both are. : ISAAC: frowning But how come you get his shirt, and I get a shoe? : DEREK: We need to talk. : PETER: All of us. : SCOTT: gasping Holy sh--! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS ARGENT HOUSE : STILES: Shhh! : STILES: yelping Ow! : GERARD: They were trying to warn you... It's electrified. : STILES: What are you doing with them? : GERARD: At the moment? Just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them. They won't give Derek up-- the instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong. : STILES: anxiously Okay, so, what are you doing with me? Because Scott can find me, all right? He knows my scent. It's pungent, you know? It's more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer, covered in fecal matter and urine... : GERARD: amused You have a knack for creating a vivid picture, Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own-- Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound? : STILES: I think I might prefer more of a still life, or landscape, you know? : STILES: scoffing What-what are you, ninety? Look, I can probably kick your ass up and down this room-- : STILES: Okay, wait! : STILES: Wait, wait! Okay, wait! Wait! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: incredulously What the hell is this??? : DEREK: patronizingly You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station... : SCOTT: appalled Okay, hold on! He-he threatened to kill my mom! And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do? : PETER: I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous! : DEREK & SCOTT: simultaneously Shut up! : ISAAC: quietly ...Who is he? : SCOTT: That's Peter, Derek's uncle. A little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat. : PETER: Hi. : ISAAC: ...That's good to know. : SCOTT: How is he alive? : DEREK: Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson... and maybe how to save him. : ISAAC: sarcastically Well, that's very helpful... except Jackson's dead. : DEREK: What? : SCOTT: Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field. : ISAAC: Okay, why is no one taking this as good news? : PETER: Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen-- Gerard wanted it to happen. : DEREK: But why? : PETER: Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. : PETER: And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly. ARGENT HOUSE : ARGENT: I saw the lights flicker... : GERARD: Probably just one of our guests getting comfortable downstairs. : GERARD: Get some sleep if you can. I have a feeling the next twenty-four hours are going to be eventful. : ARGENT: You gonna tell me what happened at the game? : GERARD: smugly Didn't you hear? We won! : ARGENT: I meant Jackson. : GERARD: smirking So did I. : ALLISON: You need something? : ARGENT: I want you to step aside and let us handle this. : ALLISON: incredulously You're kidding, right? : ARGENT: One of your friends is dead-- : ALLISON: interjecting Because of Derek. How do you think Jackson became that thing in the first place? : ALLISON: Kate. Mom. Jackson. : ARGENT: What about Scott? What if he dies, too? : ALLISON: scoffing Since when do you care about Scott? : ARGENT: I care about you. : ALLISON: sarcastically Really, Dad? If you're going to start quoting from the list of "The Top Five Things A Parent Should Say To A Child Every Day," why don't you start with, "I'm proud of you?" Because I am doing exactly what you wanted. : ARGENT: No, Allison-- you're doing exactly what he wants. We all are. : ALLISON: impatiently I'm tired. I just really want to pass out, okay? : ARGENT: Fine. : ALLISON: By the way, don't forget you owe me a new bow. : ARGENT: ...And a new crossbow. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: muttering Oh, God... are we gonna do this? : MELISSA: muttering Yeah, we're gonna do this. : MELISSA: Okay... STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: the phone Yeah, I'm not finding any clues here. Listen, if he-if he shows up at the hospital-- : STILINSKI: the phone Okay, thanks. : STILINSKI: murmuring Oh, come on, Stiles... Where the hell are you? : STILES: weakly Right here. : STILES: It's okay, Dad. It's okay. : STILINSKI: furiously Who did it? : STILES: lying It's okay-- it was just a couple kids from the other team. You know, they were really pissed about losing, and I was-I was mouthing off, you know? The next thing I know-- : STILINSKI: interrupting Who was it? : STILES: sighing Dad, I don't know. I didn't even see them, really. : STILINSKI: I want descriptions. : STILES: Look, Dad, come on. It's not even that bad! : STILINSKI: furiously I-I'm calling that school. I'm calling then, and I'll personally go down there, and I'm gonna pistol-whip these little bastards! : STILES: Dad! I just... I said I was okay. : STILINSKI: God... HALE HOUSE : SCOTT: Oh. Oh, they found Stiles! : DEREK: I told you, I looked everywhere. : PETER: smirking You didn't look here. : DEREK: frowning What is that, a book? : PETER: scoffing No, it's a laptop. What century are you living in? : PETER: A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones who keep records. : SCOTT: the phone Hey, Mom. I can't talk right now-- : MELISSA: the phone Oh, yeah? Well, I'm so freaked out that I can barely talk, either. : SCOTT: the phone What's wrong? : MELISSA: the phone Something... Definitely ''something... I don't know what, but I think you're gonna want to see this for yourself.'' STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: groaning Dad, I said I'm fine... : LYDIA: bashfully Hi. : STILES: shocked Hi. : LYDIA: Your father let me in... : STILES: He did? : STILES: Yeah, of course he did... : LYDIA: What happened to your...? : STILES: Oh, uh... Yeah, no, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. : STILES: Do you want to come in? How are you doing? : LYDIA: tearfully They won't let me see him. I'm supposed to give him something. He kept asking for it back... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: What's happening to him? : MELISSA: I thought you were gonna tell me! Is it bad? : ISAAC: It doesn't look good... : ISAAC: Whoa! : SCOTT: Whoa! : SCOTT: panicking Uh, Mom, could you zip it up, please? : MELISSA: exasperatedly Okay. Okay, okay. : MELISSA: Okay, here we go... : SCOTT: Mom, zip! : MELISSA: anxiously Okay, okay, okay, okay... : SCOTT: Zip! Zip, Mom! Zip! Zip! ARGENT HOUSE : ARGENT: grimly You know, my family's done this for a long time. Long enough to learn things... like how a certain level of electric current can keep you from transforming. At another level, you can't heal. A few amps higher, and no heightened strength... That kind of scientific accuracy? It makes you wonder where the line between the natural and the supernatural really exists. : ARGENT: It's when lines like that blur... you sometimes find yourself surprised by which side you end up on. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: Hey, sorry, I didn't have any tissues, so... : LYDIA: weakly That's fine. : LYDIA: sighing God, I am such a mess... : LYDIA: God... you have seventeen missed messages from Scott. : STILES: sighing I know. : LYDIA: You're ignoring him? : STILES: No. No, not really... : LYDIA: ...Why do you have women's jewelry? : STILES: awkwardly Oh, uh... nothing. It's just some stuff I bought, you know, for your birthday... : LYDIA: surprised For me? : STILES: Yeah. I just-I kind of didn't know what to get you, so I just bought you, like, a bunch of stuff. Like, a lot of stuff... : STILES: You know, I was gonna return anything that I didn't give you. : LYDIA: incredulously A flat-screen TV? : STILES: sheepishly Yeah, that I'm definitely returning. : LYDIA: You're gonna want to read this. HALE HOUSE : DEREK: They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws... : PETER: That sounds sufficiently terrifying. : DEREK: grimly They also say he's starting to move. : PETER: Okay, look-- I think I found something. : PETER: Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the Kanima's Beta shape... : DEREK: Well, meaning what? It can turn into something bigger? : PETER: horrified Bigger and badder. : DEREK: exasperatedly He's turning into that? That has wings!!! : PETER: speechlessly I can see that. : DEREK: the phone Scott, bring him to us. : SCOTT: the phone I'm not sure if we have time for that... : PETER: Look! Somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we-- : ALPHA KANIMA: video RAWRRR! : PETER: shocked Nope. Not at all. We should probably meet them halfway. : DEREK: the phone Scott, get him out of there now. Go now! ARGENT HOUSE : GERARD: Wake up, sweetheart. It's starting! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: Hold on, hold on-- : SCOTT: Okay, go. Go, go, go, go, go! HALE HOUSE : PETER: Derek, we need Lydia. : DEREK: impatiently There's no time for-- : PETER: interrupting That's the problem-- we're rushing. We're moving too fast. And, while everyone knows that a moving target is harder to hit, here we are, racing right into Gerard's crosshairs. : DEREK: firmly If I get the chance to kill Jackson... : DEREK: I'm taking it. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: hesitantly You're alone. : ARGENT: More than you know. : SCOTT: What do you want? : ARGENT: We don't have much in common, Scott... But, at the moment, we have a common enemy. : SCOTT: That's why I'm trying to get him out of here-- : ARGENT: interrupting I didn't mean Jackson. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: How much do you know about this stuff? : LYDIA: Pieces...? : LYDIA: sighing Half of it's like a dream. : STILES: exasperatedly Yeah? Well, guess what? The other half is like a freaking nightmare! : LYDIA: I don't care. I can help him. : STILES: See, that's the problem-- you don't care about getting hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated! And if you die, I will literally go out of my freakin' mind! You see, death doesn't happen to you, Lydia-- it happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives now, without you in it? Huh? : STILES: And look at my face, huh? Come on, you think this was meant to hurt me? : STILES: sheepishly Um... I'm so sorry... : LYDIA: determined It's okay. I'll find him myself. : STILES: Hey, Lydia! Wait! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : ARGENT: Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate... And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her, too. : SCOTT: nodding You're right. So, can you trust me to fix this? : SCOTT: ...Then, can you let us go? : ARGENT: No. : ARGENT: ...My car is faster. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: She left, huh? : STILES: sighing Yeah. : STILINSKI: So... is there, uh... anything there? : STILES: No. No, she's in love with someone else. : STILINSKI: nodding Ah. : STILINSKI: gently Listen-- I know that getting beaten up, and with what happened to Jackson, has got you pretty shaken. But, be happy about one thing: the game. You were amazing. : STILES: Thanks, Dad. : STILINSKI: No, I mean it. Look, it was pretty much over... and then you got the ball, and you started running. You scored, and the tide just turned. And you scored again and again. You weren't just MVP of the game-- you were a hero. : STILES: modestly No, I'm not a hero, Dad. : STILINSKI: smiling You were last night. : STILES: muttering I'm not a hero. WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : ISAAC: I think he stopped moving... : ARGENT: Where's Derek? : PETER: muttering Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance... : ARGENT: I'm here for Jackson-- not you. : DEREK: Somehow, I don't find that very comforting. : DEREK: Get him inside. : SCOTT: Where are they? : DEREK: Who? : SCOTT: Peter and Lydia! : SCOTT: Whoa! Hold on a second-- you said you knew how to save him. : DEREK: We're past that. : SCOTT: What about-- : DEREK: interrupting Think about it, Scott! Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog, and he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful. : ARGENT: defensively No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live. : GERARD: Of course not... : GERARD: Anything that dangerous, that out of control... is better off dead. : GERARD: smugly Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me. : SCOTT: shocked Allison? : SCOTT: No, Allison! : GERARD: Not yet, sweetheart. : ALLISON: What are you doing? : SCOTT: He's doing what he came here to do... : GERARD: Then you know. : ALLISON: What's he talking about? : GERARD: It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it? When I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you? : ISAAC: panting He's dying... : GERARD: I am. I have been for a while now, Unfortunately, science doesn't have a curse for cancer yet... But the supernatural does. : ARGENT: You monster. : GERARD: Not yet. : ALLISON: What are you doing? : ARGENT: appalled You'll kill her, too? : GERARD: When it comes to survival...? I'd kill my own son! : GERARD: Scott. : DEREK: pleadingly Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha. : GERARD: shrugging That's true... But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? : GERARD: He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. : GERARD: You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And, in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love. : DEREK: Scott, don't! Don't! : SCOTT: I'm sorry. But I have to. : PETER: muttering What the...? : GERARD: What? What is this? What did you do? : SCOTT: Everyone said Gerard always had a plan... : SCOTT: I had a plan, too. : GERARD: No... No... FLASHBACK-- BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION, SEVERAL NIGHTS AGO : SCOTT: You dropped this. END FLASHBACK : GERARD: furiously Mountain ash! : DEREK: Why didn't you tell me? : SCOTT: Because you might be an Alpha... but you're not mine. : GERARD: Kill them! Kill them all! : STILES: ...Did I get him? : STILES: yelping Whoa! : LYDIA: Jackson! : LYDIA: Jackson. : STILES: Lydia-- : SCOTT: Wait. FLASHBACK-- WHITTEMORE HOUSE, SOME TIME AGO : JACKSON: Here. It's to the front door. : LYDIA: A key to your house? Already? : JACKSON: shrugging Well, it's not a wedding ring... : LYDIA: So, you're just making me a more accessible late-night booty call? : JACKSON: smirking Late night... late afternoon... late morning... END FLASHBACK : JACKSON: weakly Do you... Do you still...? : LYDIA: tearfully I do. I do still love you. I do-I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you. I do. : ALLISON: ...Where's Gerard? : ARGENT: He can't be far. : STILES: sheepishly Scratched my Jeep. ARGENT HOUSE : ALLISON: I'm sorry. : SCOTT: You don't have to say you're sorry. : ALLISON: nodding I do. I have to-- for what I said, for everything. Especially for what I have to do now. : SCOTT: It's okay. : ALLISON: tearfully No, it's not. : SCOTT: It is. : ALLISON: Scott, I'm trying to break up with you. : SCOTT: I know. And it's okay. : ALLISON: incredulously How is that okay? : SCOTT: Because I can wait. : ALLISON: I can't make you wait for me. I'm not going to do that. : SCOTT: You don't have to... Because I know we're gonna be together. : ALLISON: There's no such thing as fate. : SCOTT: There's no such thing as Werewolves. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : BOYD: No, wait! : ERICA: anxiously What? Are you okay? : BOYD: panting Yeah... I just need to... catch my breath... WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : MARIN: You're not planning on getting your hands dirty, are you? : DEATON: I do what I have to. : MARIN: smiling Good. I never liked you being retired, anyway. : DEATON: smirking Whoever said I was retired? HALE HOUSE : PETER: sighing You haven't told him everything yet, have you? : ISAAC: What do you mean? : PETER: Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice. : ISAAC: People like who? : ISAAC: What is this? What does this mean? : DEREK: It's their symbol... and it means they're coming. : ISAAC: Who? : DEREK: Alphas. : ISAAC: frowning More than one? : DEREK: A pack of them. : PETER: An Alpha Pack. And they're not coming... : PETER: They're already here. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: So, you really think she's gonna come back to you? : SCOTT: Yeah, I know she is. What about you and Lydia? : STILES: Ahh. Well, the ten-year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to fifteen, but the plan is definitely still in motion. : SCOTT: Why don't you just ask her out? : STILES: scoffing Yeah, okay-- why don't you just get into the goal and help me make team captain like you promised, there, big guy! : SCOTT: thoughtfully Hey, you know what I just realized? : SCOTT: I'm right back where I started. : STILES: What do you mean? : SCOTT: I mean, no lacrosse. No popularity. No girlfriend. Nothing. : STILES: offended Dude, you still got me! : SCOTT: smiling I had you before. : STILES: Yeah, and you still got me, okay? It's a life fulfilled. : SCOTT: amused Very. : STILES: Now, remember-- no wolf powers. : SCOTT: Got it. : STILES: No, I meant it! No super-fast reflexes, no super-eyesight, no hearing-- none of that crap, okay? : SCOTT: sighing Okay. Come on! : STILES: You promise? : SCOTT: exasperatedly Would you just take the shot already? : STILES: appalled I said NO WOLF POWERS! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Unfinished Transcripts